The Most Embarrassing Songs
by FlameWater
Summary: Gokudera at Tsuna's birthday sings instead of doing some sort of magic trick.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. Please Review and Thank You. I do not own Gokudera's Character song Loop.**

_**Gokudera Singing**_

**The Most Embarrassing Songs**

**By Flamewater**

Today is Tsuna's birthday and the only hints that Gokudera gave him the other day was 'I'm not going to be throwing knives or any kind of magic tricks'. He also told him 'It is going to be amazing and guess what it will be a solo to you. Heh, I think I said too much'.

So Tsuna has been a bit worried about what Gokudera is going to do and he tried not to think about it. Reborn has been smirking faintly at Tsuna since the other day and to be honest Tsuna had a feeling that he knew what Gokudera was going to do.

"Gokudera will be going first." Reborn said causally and a faint smirk was on his lips.

"Juudaime, This is a song I made up and I'm going to sing it." Gokudera said in a serious voice as he looked at Tsuna and then smiled brightly. "I hope you will love it, Juudaime."

_**Things I believe, whatever I aim at **_

_**Things I watch, nothing to be afraid of **_

_**Things I support, no matter when **_

_**Things I go through, whatever happens **_

'I wonder what Gokudera means exactly.' Tsuna mentally thought and noticed that each line begun with Things. 'Believe, Watch, Support, and Go through. I wonder what he means by that to be honest.'

_**The lonely heart and the nights when I cried **_

_**The regrettable things are the tears I can't stop **_

'Poor Gokudera.' Tsuna briefly thought and he has not ever seen Gokudera cry. Yamamoto looked at Gokudera and to be honest he has not ever seen Gokudera shed tears.

_**If the Tenth is lost in insecurity **_

Gokudera gave Reborn a look and received a nod. The lights were turned off by Reborn. Tsuna almost panicked for the room was suddenly dark and Yamamoto had noticed that Reborn had turned off the lights.

_**I will blow up all of that darkness **_

Gokudera pulled out a flash light, pointed the light at Tsuna, and then lit a few firecrackers to make some noise. Tsuna was gapping in shock, Yamamoto was chuckling to himself, and Reborn turned the lights back on.

'So Reborn was in on this and that was why he has been smirking at me ever since the other day.' Tsuna thought to himself and he really should of known that Reborn was in on it.

_**I will keep running, until the Tenth's dreams are granted **_

_**I will show him my fight as the right-hand man **_

Tsuna's cheeks were growing redder by the second and he felt embarrassed along with having the urge to cover his ears, but decided against it for it would hurt Gokudera's feelings and he didn't want to do that at all. It was just embarrassing hearing Gokudera's voice singing with such emotion, passion, and feeling.

Gokudera had raised up his right hand at the lines of 'As the right-hand man' while smiling brightly at Tsuna and looking at him with determined eyes.

_**Thing I believe is boss' soul **_

_**Things I feel are for boss' missions **_

Gokudera was looking at Tsuna and his eyes held pure devotion in them.

'He believes in my soul and things he feels are for my missions.' Tsuna thought to himself and his cheeks turned red. 'Gokudera.'

_**Inside my eyes is the hiding light and will **_

_**All of those will be my courage and strength **_

'At least he is not mentioning me.' Tsuna briefly thought and his cheeks had started to turn back to normal. 'Maybe he is done mentioning me.'

_**If the Tenth's heart is broken **_

_**I want him to realize that I am here **_

Gokudera was staring directly into Tsuna's eyes and his expression was completely serious.

'I jinxed myself.' Tsuna mentally thought and he was blushing faintly at the line of I want him to realize that I am here. 'It is impossible to not notice you, Gokudera. There is no way to ignore you.'

_**This hot bomb and the never-shaking loyalty **_

_**I will show him I can fulfill the Storm Guardian role **_

Gokudera held out an unlit dynamite as he looked at Tsuna and gave him a bright smile.

'You always believe in me even when I do not believe in myself.' Tsuna briefly thought and Gokudera's loyalty is never shaken. 'You are like a storm. Overwhelming at times and you try so hard to prove yourself despite the fact you do not have anything to prove.'

_**No matter how far the sky's whereabouts are **_

_**I will keep protecting it eternally **_

_**Even when parts of this body have perished **_

_**I will keep following the Tenth's flame **_

Tsuna's cheeks were burning, he felt overwhelmed by Gokudera's lyric, and couldn't believe how much emotion that Gokudera had put into singing. It was amazing, but some of those lyric were really embarrassing. Reborn was smirking to himself and Yamamoto sighed softly, but smiled faintly for Gokudera is really devoted to Tsuna.

"Juudaime, What do you think?" Gokudera asked happily as he looked at Tsuna with puppy dog eyes and looking so eager. "I hope you liked it and I made it just for you."

"It was one of a kind, Gokudera." Tsuna managed to say and his cheeks were flushed. "I have not heard such lyrics from anyone before."

"Thank you, Juudaime. I'm glad you enjoyed it." Gokudera said cheerfully, he was blushing faintly from Tsuna's words, and a bright smile was on his lips for that song he had made just for Tsuna.

"Gokudera has another song he wants to sing for you, Tsuna." Reborn commented calmly and he looked at Tsuna with a faint smirk. "There is still plenty of time in the day."

"Oh and I also made you a CD of it, Juudaime. So that you can hear it whenever you want. Plus I wrote it down for you too." Gokudera commented calmly as he handed Tsuna the CD along with the piece of paper and he smiled happily. "I'm going to sing another song and I hope you'll like it. Afterwards it is someone else's turn."

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. Please Review and Thank You. I do not own Gokudera's Character song Yell.**

_**Gokudera Singing**_

**The Most Embarrassing Songs**

**By Flamewater**

"I'm going to start, Juudaime." Gokudera said cheerfully as he looked at Tsuna and gave him a smile.

_**The person I want to protect and think of **_

_**Yes, there is one **_

Gokudera was looking at Tsuna as he sung and didn't hear Yamamoto sigh to himself.**  
_Devoting everything, not caring about my appearance _**

_**The honorable man I protect **_

Tsuna's cheeks were red and he couldn't understand why Gokudera would be so devoted to him. It was one of the world's most greatest and confusing mystery of all time.

'He is very smart and popular, but yet he doesn't care about it. Rejects the girl's chocolates and also turns them down when they offer him a bit of lunch.' Tsuna briefly thought and he is amazed by Gokudera. 'He doesn't even have to try at all.' **  
_What I am saying is..._  
_In the time of difficulty, the time when you're about to lose _**

Tsuna noticed that Gokudera was doing hand motions, he hide a smile, and watched.

_**The clashing strength **_

_**In the time when you're hurt, the time when you're sad **_

Gokudera was looking at Tsuna and recalled when Juudaime was crying on the top bunk bed when they were in the future.

'I didn't know what to do to help him.' Gokudera briefly thought and went on singing.

_**The unbroken strength **_

_**Waking up the storm, releasing the flame **_

Reborn opened the window and Gokudera threw a piece of dymantie out the window. Tsuna gaped at him with surprise, Yamamoto chuckled to himself, and Rhohei commented 'That was extreme'.

_**Pierce through, right now **_

_**Grasp it, your dream **_

Gokudera had clenched his fist at 'Grasp it' and looked at Tsuna at 'Your dream'. Tsuna's cheeks were slightly red while wondering when will the song be over. Reborn tossed Gokudera a glass cup and it was caught.**  
_About to break, the fragile fleeting _**

_**Fragments of hope **_

Gokudera dropped the glass cup on the floor at 'Fragments' and glanced at Tsuna when singing 'Of hope.'**  
_Carrying it inside my heart, no one _**

_**Shall touch him even with one finger **_

Gokudera's expression was fierce and serious as he looked at everyone in the room expect Tsuna.

'Oh, Gokudera.' Tsuna thought to himself and he could bet that Gokudera still recalls Ryohei's punch for the glare was mostly focused on Rhohei. 'You are still a bit upset with him.'**  
_The place I aim at is..._  
_In the time when you are at your limit, the time when you are about to break _**

Gokudera was looking at Tsuna and watched as Juudaime closed his eyes for a second.

_**The advancing strength **_

_**In the time when you want to run too, the time when you suffer **_

Gokudera recalls those times on how Tsuna had suffered and how he looked as if ready to run away, but yet in the end came back.

_**The facing strength **_

_**Together with the storm, releasing the anger **_

_**I continue fighting **_

_**Carve it, your dream **_

'Gokudera never gives up. He always tries his very best with everything and keeps on trying to get better.' Tsuna mentally thought and he looked at Gokudera. 'I think he is good enough. I think if he keeps on trying so hard that one day his body might break or his mind will explode. To be honest Gokudera worries me the most out of everyone.'

Gokudera had held up his right hand at 'I continue fighting' and looked at Tsuna with determined eyes.**  
_In the time of difficulty, the time when you're about to lose _**

_**The clashing strength **_

_**In the time when you're hurt, the time when you're sad **_

_**The unbroken strength **_

_**Waking up the storm, releasing the flame **_

Gokudera had lit a lighter and held it up while singing. Tsuna hoped that nothing would catch on fire, Yamamoto shook his head, and Reborn had a faint smile on his lips.

_**Pierce through, right now **_

_**Grasp it, your dream **_

Gokudera was staring at Tsuna and after a moment.

"What is your dream?" Gokudera asked him calmly and he received a sheepish smile.

"Well, I'm not good with coming up with an answer on the spot." Tsuna replied simply and without thinking. "So what is your dream, Gokudera?"

"To be your best right hand man. To be the best fucking right hand man of all damn time." Gokudera said bluntly, honestly, and in a very serious voice. "I will not let you down, Juudaime."

"Gokudera, You have just stepped on the glass cup that you had dropped on the carpet." Tsuna decided to say and he received a blink of surprise.

"Oh, I didn't notice." Gokudera commented as he sat down on Tsuna's bed and looked at how his foot was bleeding on the carpet. "I'm so sorry, Juudaime. My blood is staining your carpet and there is glass on your carpet. Sorry, Sorry, Sorry."

"It's okay, Gokudera." Tsuna said quickly and he started to pick up the glass, but then it cut his finger slightly.

"Juudaime, Your finger is bleeding. It's all my fault." Gokudera said in a panic and his eyes were wide.

'It is no big deal.' Tsuna briefly thought and sighed. 'It is small like a paper cut.'

'I have to do something to calm things down.' Yamamoto thought to himself and decided to say something.

"Calm down, Gokudera. I'll clean up the glass." Yamamoto said calmly and Tsuna nodded.

"I'll help you get the glass out of your foot. Come on, Gokudera." Tsuna told him patiently as he held Gokudera's left arm. "There is bandages, tweezers, and other first aid supply's in the bathroom."

"I'm sorry for ruining your birthday, Juudaime." Gokudera said quietly as he was led out by Tsuna.

"No you didn't ruin it, Gokudera." Tsuna stated firmly and he opened the bathroom door. "You put a lot of effort, emotion, and other stuff into your singing."

Gokudera's cheeks were flushed and he glanced away for a brief moment.

"Thanks, Juudaime." Gokudera commented happily and Tsuna gave him a faint smile.

"Now let's get the glass out of your foot, disinfect, and wrap it up." Tsuna said calmly as he grabbed the tweezers and looked at him. "This might hurt."

"I have been through worse." Gokudera told him and Tsuna started to carefully pull out the glass with the tweezers. It was quiet, Gokudera's eyes were closed, and Tsuna paid attention to getting all of the glass removed.

"There all of the glass is out, Gokudera." Tsuna informed him and Gokudera opened his eyes.

'At least I'm able to help him out this time.' Tsuna mentally thought and he handed Gokudera the Hydrogen Peroxide.

"I'm sorry about you pulling out the glass." Gokudera muttered as he poured Hydrogen Peroxide onto his foot. "If I didn't drop the glass cup for that one line…"

"It's okay. I wanted to help." Tsuna stated firmly and gave him a faint smile. "Besides your songs were amazing."

Gokudera smiled brightly, his eyes were shining, and Tsuna blushed slightly for that happiness over one sentence was overwhelming.

'He is like a storm. Overwhelming. His actions, emotions, and everything.' Tsuna thought to himself and looked at Gokudera. 'If he wasn't than he wouldn't be Gokudera.'

"Happy birthday, Juudaime." Gokudera said cheerfully and his cheeks were slightly pink in embarrassment for Tsuna had said that his songs were amazing. "You really think my songs were amazing?"

"Yes and it was a bit overwhelming." Tsuna told him honestly and Gokudera was about to say sorry, but Tsuna held up a hand and smiled. "That is to be expected since you are the Storm guardian. I'm not saying it is a bad thing, Gokudera. No need to say sorry, okay?"

Gokudera silently nodded, Tsuna smiled at him, and they walked out of the bathroom. Gokudera was hopping on one foot and Tsuna was by his side just in case Gokudera fell.

'He worries me a lot.' Tsuna briefly thought as he looked at Gokudera. 'Of course I worry him a lot too. So it all balances out in the end.'

"It is my turn to do something and I have decided that I'm going to sing instead of jiggling baseballs." Yamamoto commented cheerfully as Tsuna and Gokudera entered.

'I wonder what Yamamoto will sing.' Tsuna wondered for a moment and Gokudera started to fall forward in shock along with anger. Tsuna caught him, held him back, and he had Gokudera sit on the bed. Of course Gokudera was glaring at Yamamoto and feeling annoyed.

'He is trying to upstage me that bastard.' Gokudera thought angrily and his arms were crossed. 'That baseball idiot better not sing a song about Juudaime. Only I can sing a song that is about Juudaime.'

**Please review and Thank You.**


End file.
